Leico Shipweek
by ReadingFrenzie
Summary: Short one shot for leico,neo,ghostfire, etc shipweek. (leo/nico) enjoy :)


_**A/N:for leico ship week on tumblr-thanks alot for the prompts and headcannons guys!p.s.:its written in third person, but focuses on Leo's thoughts, etc.**_

Nico had a right to be mad after all. Leo just _did not_ know what to do about it. See, one of Nico's powers was this aura of fear, and when he got mad...let's just say people stayed away from him, even Leo. It wasn't anyone's fault, what happened, but that doesn't mean it can't hurt, doesn't mean that nobody feels guilty.

Everyone had different reactions. Leo got depressed, holing up inside bunker 9. Some people, like Jason, got all honorable on them and said it was their choice, it was best for the greater good. Their parents, mortal and godly shed tears for them, but took comfort in the fact that they were at peace now. Mainly though, people were just...disappointed. After the shock and the tears, after the grieving and anger, people were disappointed. Everyone had so much hope for them. Percy and Annabeth were the best heroes out there. Period. Ones like Prometheus and Hercules were legendary, sure, but Percy and Annabeth were so much more _real_ to the camp.

Nico couldn't care less about their honor, about the greater good. He wanted his friends back, the friends that had always been there for him when he kept betraying them. Leo's best guess is that he feels helpless. Then again, everyone does about the situation. But Nico was different. He was determined. He felt responsible because it was Hade's realm.

One night though something just _snapped_. Maybe not in a bad way, but that's how it felt-like some string was pulled and it made him realize what he needed to do. Leo was sick and tired of being depressed. Sick and tired of walking on eggshells around his boyfriend. Leo got up from his table in the bunker and sprinted. It helped him a. get there faster and b. work off some steam. When he began to approach Nico in the Hade's Cabin, he had that familiar chill crawl up his spine. Leo was hardly ever cold, but he shoved away the feeling. "Go. Away." Two stern words with such force behind them that it stopped Leo in his tracks.

He took a deep breath and says with as much force as _he_ can muster and tells him, "No." The air ends up being filled with a sense of this...challenge. One that neither of the stubborn boys are going to give in to.

"Leo-I"

"I don't want to hear it!" Leo sets off, "You need to stop Nico! It's nearly been two goddamned months of this! You can't just swat away everyone who tries to help you! Because guess what?!" Nico sits silently watching Leo continue to pace around the room, his hands in crazy gestures of anger. "You need people! Almost as much as they need you! You say that you're trying to help Percy and Annabeth, but you're just wallowing here feeling bad for your poor self! Live your fucking life while you still have it! You're not helping anyone by doing this. Get up off you bed and do something. Because when you do it's one less person for them to worry about down there. Because the camp needs you, they need you, and_ I_ need you, Nico."

His voice was nearly normal again except for a bit of strain in his words, "_Please_, Nico." Leo's eyes were watering and Nico was already crying-just by the slightest though.

"I-I'm sorry, okay." A small laugh came from him, "You've got guts yelling at me like that, Valdez."

Leo let himself smirk too. "Yeah, I do."

Their foreheads were touching now, the closest they've been since the doors closed. Leo decided to use every last bit of his bravery to lean in and kiss him. It was quick, chaste-but familiar. Just enough to spark everything they've lost in the_ very_ long fight.

Nico pulled Leo closer, getting them laying in a side-by-side position on his bed. He kissed his neck, peppering his face with kisses before gripping him even tighter and kissing him stronger. It was deep and hungry, like one kiss should make up for lost time and apologize all at once.

Leo rolled on top of Nico, claiming control _this_ time. His hand slid up Nico's shirt, slowly taking it off, then quickly doing the same for himself. Leo's kisses trailed down from his neck, to his stomach, and slowed at the hipbone, becoming more sensual. He paused, silently asking if it was okay to go further, taking from Nico's heavy breaths, it was. It wasn't like they've never gone all the way before, but after so long, it still felt Leo found a couple of egg shells here and there.

That was normal though, dancing around they sensitive parts had always been in the relationship-but maybe if he find nerve like that again he'll be able to be okay with crushing a couple of shells. After all if the egg doesn't break you don't know what's inside.

_**A/N: i have no idea how this fic got here but it did. reviews appreciated.**_


End file.
